Seperated
by DummyCount
Summary: In this AU, Eileen does not join the park crew when they are sent to space. Instead, she is forced to watch helplessly as her Rigby is rocketed away into space not knowing when or where he would return. This is a short story between two lovers as they begin to miss each other's presence in their lives, not knowing if they will see each other again or not. Focused on Rigleen.


She could have never been so proud.

After hearing Rigby's speech at Anderson High School, her heart fluttered with joy and a sense of pride for her boyfriend. Rigby had finally graduated high school and the best thing was, he graduated high school just for _her_. To know that Rigby had gone through something that she knew he would hate very, _very_ much just to be with her reminded her of the reason why she fell in love with Rigby in the first place.

He was kind, cute and adorably handsome. A bit of an idiot, no, he was one _grand_ idiot. But he was _her_ idiot. She wouldn't want it in any other way. He was brave and unnaturally lucky, somehow surviving even the most impossible situations, like the time he met Death himself or the time they were chased by the monster the last time she went camping with Rigby, Mordecai and Margaret. Rigby would do pretty much everything to make her smile, like the time when he 'borrowed' his dad's car for the prom. Or helped her overcome her fear of snowboarding by sliding down the possibly most dangerous and life-threatening mountain in all of states. He was amazing, dreamy, awesome, good boyfriend material, _handsome_ and certainly worth the years of crushing on him hard.

Definitely worth it.

She immediately ran out of City College (in the middle of her graduation, mind you) and ran towards her home. She wanted to celebrate with him with their respective successful graduations. Her mind calculating every possible way of celebrating with him. Going out? No. They did that way too many times. Watching movies? No. They did that way too many times too.

Camping? Hell, no after that deer-human monster thing when they went camping last time.

She wanted it to be special. Just him and her. One boyfriend and girlfriend. Just the two of them, being together and _loving_ each other. She could already feel the love and pure bliss they would just experience by just being together. Eventually, she settled down with cooking his favorite dessert. She would make it grace and _love_ , a love that the two had shared in the many months of their heartfelt relationship.

It didn't take too long for her to head home. She originally planned to make over at the park, but she wanted to surprise him like the time when he surprised her with his crazy fake plan of his, so she decided against it. Besides, Rigby might be there and it could spoil the surprise and knowing Rigby, he would probably tease the living hell out of Eileen. Taking out the ingredients over the kitchen counter, she grinned widely as she clasped her hands together in joy.

"Rigby is going to love this." She squealed loudly before she began to make the dessert all the while humming a happy tone.

Little did she know what would happen next.

And how it would make her spend the next three years in despair.

* * *

It only took less than thirty minutes to finish the dessert. As soon as Eileen took it out of the oven, she took a sniff in before she let out a content sigh.

"Rigby is going to love this! I'm sure!" She squealed out loud before she dashed out of the kitchen

With Rigby's dessert packed and ready, she left her home and took her car towards the park where Rigby and the others were probably having a party celebrating Rigby's successful graduation. But instead, she found a large crowd in front of the entrance of the park. They were, for some reason, standing there and unable to enter.

"Wh-what's going on-""

The ground started suddenly shaking as cracks suddenly started to appear around the park. All of the sudden, the park started to be lifted into the air by giant rocket boosters hidden underneath. It lifted of and covered the entire crowd in smoke.

But Eileen didn't care. Her Rigby was in that park-rocketship. Whatever that thing was.

She desperately ran towards the entrance of the park, only to find it being several meters in the air. It was impossible her to reach the gate.

Impossible to reach her Rigby.

"Rigby!" She screamed loudly, her hand outstretched as if expecting that Rigby would hold it.

"Eileen!" Rigby mouthed, his voice muffled by the dome as he banged away at the dome, trying desperately to break through it

For a brief moment, the two stared into each other's eyes for the moment. Fear evident in both of them. They didn't know what was going on but one thing was clear to both of them.

They were about to be separated from each other...

"Rigby! Rigby! RIGBY!"

"Eileen! EILEEN! EILEEN!"

... for three _long_ years…


End file.
